


Roses are Red

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "And this isn't a joke?""...No?"





	Roses are Red

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You write me love poems, but I think you're joking."

"What is this, Gerard?"

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean, you've been writing me these fucking poems for weeks now-- _roses are red, violets are blue, I'm writing this poem to say I love you_."

  
"Uh..."

  
"And that one-- _the only thing on my 'to do' list is you_. Like, what the fuck dude?"

  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I just--I thought it would be romantic. Writing you love poems."

  
" _Romantic_?"

  
"I love you, Frank."

  
"And this isn't a joke?"

  
"...No?"

  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I love you, too. I have for a long time."

  
"Really?"

 

"Really."


End file.
